The Mis-Adventures of Reesa, Altea, Typhra and Others!
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Atlantis sank into the sea, Altea vanished and the princess of another world followed suit. No one asked why, not until 'Fax' fell from the sky and landed on Russia. Years later, Typhra followed. It was almost a type of weather after 'Serina' decided to 'drop' by. What came with them could only be called chaos. PrussiaxOC, RomanoXOC and other pairings, T for language and Prussia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay brohas, this will be the second try, for the hetalia fic I wrote earlier, and I gat my buddy here to help me...sometimes...this fic won't be written that fast, 'cause I have other junk to write...epic junk...(don't be pervs...)_**

**Chapter One!**

Well, things in the Hetalia world had all continued as per normal, until one day, a girl fell from the sky.

And landed on Mr. Russia. That girl's dead. Just kiddin' there'd be barely any story if that happened. No, she didn't die. Almost, but no.

The girl woke up in a bed. It was very warm but she didn't feel safe at all. Where was she?! Where was Miles? Tez...?

She leapt out of the warm covers and looked around in alarm. Her legs gave out from under her, but she struggled to her feet. Never stop moving...the Scanters are every where. She darted to the window and looked outside, being careful to stay near the sides, not revealing to much of herself...in case the Scanters used those weird arrows, that made loud noises and shot small stones...

"Ah mother Reesa...where am I?" She asked herself as she looked away...there was snow out there...they didn't have snow this time of year...not at her home anyways...On the mountains yeah...and she had seen it through her telescope on that one planet- "OH MY GODS!"

What if the Scanters kidnapped her!? This can not being happening...this wasn't good...no no NO! She needed to get back home, Miles would do something stupid...like running in the frontlines...where was she? Things were so weird here...odd looking really...the fur lining the floor of this room was almost fake...a fake animal? How was that possible?

And what ever grass and fur used to line her mattress was amazingly soft yet supportive...so weird! And she couldn't hear the sound of those weird weapons the Scanters used, or portals opening or anyone screaming in pain...just the wind..."Oh my gods...oh my gods...where am I?"

She couldn't even hear the bone chilling whispers as the Scanters mimicked the voices of loved ones, trying to lure her people out of their hiding places...

She moved to the door...even it seemed weird...wood, but a strange metal orb was there. Holding her breath, she grabbed the orb and twisted, feeling and hearing a click before the door swung open to reveal three people.

She let out an ear-piercing scream, jumping away from the three, reaching into her white tunic for her knife, only to find that it wasn't there. She looked around in terror for a substitute, but all she could find was a strange...fuzzy...adorable...doll thing that was shaped like a bear of some sort.

Grabbing it she flung it with all the strength she could muster and it hit the three trembling figures...or it would have...if it weren't for the towering figure that emitted an intimidating aura...which the girl didn't find scary at all...if anything, in her terror-clouded mind, he reminded her of her father...

The three trembling men all blinked at the sudden movement. The girl who had been across the room was suddenly hugging...Russia. Russia looked down at her with a confused awkward smile.

The girl pulled away and realization hit her. She quickly scooted away, shaking her head, waving her arms and saying random things in a language that vaguely resembled Italian. "A-ah, sorry, sorry, sorry..."

"Ah, it is okay little girl...it is good to see you awake." Russia said, smiling that terrifying smile that made the three other men shiver even more as they attempted to shrink and disappear.

"U-um...where a-am I?" She asked, looking at Russia, more embarrassed than scared, which seemed to have everyone in the room other than her confused...she was scared of the three trembling men, but not Russia? How...?

"You are in Mother Russia, da?"

The girl sweat-dropped, "Um, I w-wouldn't exactly be asking if I knew where I was..." The girl said quietly, looking up at him, her head almost completely tilted back from the difference in height. "A-anyways...I need to figure out how to get home...Tez will worry." The girl seemed to be talking to herself, only muttering the last bit.

With that said, she attempted to dart past Russia and the other three men. Key word, attempted. Russia grabbed her by the back of her tunic, halting her escape. She looked up at him and sighed, "Listen, I need to get back home, they need me...its the middle of a war right now, please, I gotta go before they find me...please!"

"It is a big storm outside, not safe for a little girl." Russia said, still smiling.

The girl huffed, crossing her arms and she stopped struggling. It was obvious that he wouldn't let her go. "Alright..." She said in a resigned manor. She stayed where she was as Russia released her. She suddenly felt the need for introductions, realizing that she didn't even know the man's name and he was letting her stay in his home...despite her unwillingness, "I-I'm sorry...my name is Fax..."

"And I am Russia...you want to join Mother Russia, da?" The tall man said to her. She blinked, wondering if he had mispronounced Reesa or something...

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia, but Mother Reesa would not approve..." she said quietly taking a step back from the tall man.

"Who is this Mother Reesa?" Russia asked, looming over her.

"She is the mother of my country..." She said quietly. She didn't like all these people...it was bad enough that she was somehow not even speaking her own language, but in her country, most people knew each other...this was her first time ever meeting a 'stranger'.

And this is how Fax found herself thrown into the world of Hetalia, where she still has trouble comprehending a little thing known as electricity and another known as Advanced Civilization.

* * *

Fax sat up and crossed her room, getting out of the soft...plushy bed that Mr. Russia had gotten for her. The whole room was hers...this Russia character was odd...she sensed not to trust him, but she couldn't help but do the exact opposite.

She looked around the room to check and see if there was anyone in the room besides her, but she knew there wasn't...but you can never be too sure.

Fax opened the window and hung from the second story before she jumped down from the window. She wasn't cold thanks to the clothes Russia had gotten her. Her tunic had been way to thin for the freezing weather around the place. She wasn't used to wearing pants though...Miles and her family insisted she wear frilly things.

She decided she liked pants.

A week had gone by since she first came here, so she needed to get home, although she really wanted to find out more about this odd place...But knowing Miles, he would get himself hurt and Tez...Fax didn't even know if he was still alive...

She hoped that she would fall into enough snow that none of her bones got broken. She cursed quietly in her native language before she gripped her knee. She was used to this pain. Its caused due to not having enough muscles on the top of her leg, making the knee-caps loose, which in turn causes her knees to sprain very easily. This had been happening since she was a child.

Tears welled up in her eyes, only from the pain...since the Scanters came its a very rare thing for her to cry for anything else. Casting a reluctant look to the house behind her, she began the labours and extremely painful walk south. She barely noticed the way the land warmed and signs of vegetation began, strange stocks that anyone else would know as bamboo began to appear the further she went.

She barely noticed though over the pain. Her knee was an angry red and was swelling. She continued to walk but stopped suddenly when her eyes landed on a strange but adorable bear. It was black and white and sat happily munching on a stalk of the odd plant.

"Mother Reesa what an odd creature. Cute but strange..." She said as she walked towards it, tears still streaming in her eyes. She limped up and put a hand on the bear's fur, feeling out soft and fuzzy he was.

The bear let out a quiet yawn and Fax let out a quiet yelp. The sound of someone chuckling made her spin around despite the pain. She grabbed for her knife, fear evident in her face.

A feminine man with long brown hair walked out of the bamboo stalks, smiling at the girl. She tightened her grip on the knife and moved back from him, "W-who are you!?"

The man raised his hands to show that he meant her no harm, "I am China, aru! This is my home, and who are you, cute little girl?"

Fax tilted her head, a sign that she was confused...why was it that people kept calling her cute? And talking to her too...and her home only Miles and her family were allowed to talk her. "F-Fax..."

"What a cute name, and where are you from, aru!?"

"Some where very far away..." Fax said in an uncertain tone...could she trust this man, or was he a Scanter, using magic to make himself look human?

"Ah, it is a secret? I will not ask then, aru. Come, I will take you to my home, that knee looks very, very painful." Fax looked at him and then her eyes flicked to her knee. She had rolled up her pant legs earlier so she could look at the difference in size, which was rather obvious.

Reluctantly, she nodded and took a hesitant step towards him, taking his out stretched hand. She never realized this, but most of the people around here were taller than she was...she guessed they were all a lot older than she was.

China took her hand and he helped her by letting her lean on him as they walked, they walked in silence to his house and once they were inside he left her on the couch while he went to get her something to help her leg. Since she was still crying, the man decided to try and cheer her up, so he gave her a rather large stuffed panda, she gave him a hug, despite the fact that she had been trying to stay away from him.

She liked Panda.

Soon he was back and her leg was all bandaged up. She felt rather guilty, but as soon as he wasn't looking she made a rather stealthy escape. Via Panda.

Fax soon left the real panda behind and traveled across the land mass to a place we call Germany. She hadn't noticed it, but the night was almost over and the sun was just beyond the horizon when she came across a blond man who was doing push ups on his lawn.

There was another guy with him, but this one was petting a cat instead of exercising...she shrugged and attempted to walk past with out them noticing, but that was kinda hard when you're carrying a huge-ass panda.

"Oh hey~! Look Germany, there's a carino piccolo ragazza! Hey little girl! Come-a over here~!" The brown haired man shouted in a cheerful, ditsy voice.

Fax yelped, ducking behind her panda, which was so big that she hid behind it perfectly. Too bad it wasn't a real panda...it may have looked a touch more unsuspicious than a stuffed panda.

"Zat's not going to vork you know..." She heard a deeper voice sigh as though he was used to this kind of stupid thing happening. Fax peeked out from behind her panda and assessed the situation with her wide green eyes.

"Erat dignum experiatur." Fax said in a timid voice, "It was worth a try..."

"Ja vell, vhy are you here?"

"Ah Germany! Isn't she so cute? Cute, cute, cute! Ve~!" The brown haired man said running up and glomping Fax. She started panicking right away.

"U-Um, please lemme go! Leggo! Leggo! LEGGO!" She flailed around a little bit but then winced when she accidently put weight on her knee.

The blond man, Germany as the weird one called him noticed, "Italy, let her go, she's hurt."

"AH! Immasosorrypiccoloragazza!DidIhugyoutoohard!?Immas orry,pleaseforgiveme!Please,please,please!" 'Italy, the ditsy one said in an unbelievably rapid way, much like how she had done when she hugged Russia.

Fax shook her head quickly, "No, its-a okay, I just sprained my knee, nothing to worry about!" She was hoping the two wouldn't noticed that she was slowly stepping away from them in an attempt to get a head start before she tried running.

"Hey, where are you going~!? We haven't-a even introduced ourselves!" Italy said, "Imma Italy! And this is my best friend Germany!"

Fax noticed Germany didn't look all that pleased with the title. "Well...I'm Fax, nice ta meet you and all...but I gotta go before my friend gets himself hurt...bye!"

She then attempted to run...until she took a second step and ended up falling on her face. "Owie."

Germany sighed before he picked the girl up, slinging her over his shoulder. Fax decided not to bother flailing around so she became a limp weight...not that it was exactly that heavy. "You shouldn't be valking on zat leg."

"Well how else am I gonna walk?" Fax shot back, scowling at the back of his head as she held herself up.

"Zat's not funny. You need to take care of yourself."

"Who died and made you my doctor?" Fax almost smirked, until she remembered that her doctor was dead. "Ah never mind...um...where are you taking me? And I really shouldn't stay long, Mr. Russia's probably looking for me by now..."

"WHAT?! ?AREYOUHISDAUGHTER!SCARY~!BUT-AYOU'RENOTASSCARYASITHOUGHT-AYOUWOULDBE..." Italy asked...well, more like screamed it. Germany could understand though, the girl did have white hair, but he doubted it...more likely it was that girl he had rumours about...apparently she fell from the sky...

"Vell, you shouldn't have tried to run avay." Germany scolded.

"Yeah, but I need to get home! Seriously, they need me! We're at war right now~!" The girl complained before she quickly covered her mouth, mentally hitting herself from saying that. She didn't know why, but something told her that there weren't any wars going on at the moment.

Germany did notice, but stayed quiet, knowing the girl wouldn't say anything. "Vell, they von't need you coming vith an injury."

With that said Germany opened the door to his house and placed her on the kitchen counter. She looked down and swung her legs, "Mother Reesa I am short..." Her feet couldn't touch the tiled floor.

Italy came in carrying her Panda-teddy and placed it next to her, patting her on the head. The girl almost scowled at him. Just they wait...when she got older, she would tower over them!

Germany came in and handed her a new ice-pack, since the one China had given her was already melted. She looked at him blankly, holding the pack to her swollen knee.

"Vat?"

"Are you a Scanter?"

"Vat ze hell is a Scanter?"

"Nope...not a Scanter." She said, trailing off and looking around the room. Her eyes narrowed and her heart rate began to speed up when her eyes landed on a strange weapon similar to the ones the Scanters used. Germany followed her eyes and noticed her looking at the gun.

"Vat now?"

Fax didn't answer him as she looked at the ground, trying to figure out how far she was from it.

Germany raised an eyebrow. He had noticed how scared she had looked and that coupled with the fact that where ever she was from there was a war going on...and then he had to remember that she was a child despite the way she acted. Looking at her, he realized she had to be a little over eight or nine, but at times she acted older, like when she had been talking back, but it was clear she was still a child.

"You're afraid of ze guns?"

"G-un?" Fax said as though she was testing the word out...she didn't know what it was, "So that's what those things are called...bastard Scanters..."

Germany blinked, he somehow couldn't see her swearing...but there it was...While Germany was thinking, Fax climbed off the counter and grabbed her teddy, ignoring the pain in her leg. Germany spun around when he noticed she wasn't there. He found her heading for the door.

"Vhere ze hell do you think you're going?" He asked, leaning on the door so she couldn't open it. She looked up at him with a very hate-filled glare, but Germany could see she was afraid of something.

"HOME!" She shouted and for a moment Fax thought of kicking him, but then realized she would probably be the one getting hurt.

Ignoring her shout Germany began questioning her, "How did you hurt your leg?"

"Lack of muscle on ze top of my leg plus climbing from ze second story of a house." Fax said looking at him blankly, ignoring the fact that she was copying his accent unintentionally...it was a survival method of her people.

"We'll begin your training vhen your knee is healed. What is your native language?"

"I'm not training and Latin." The girl said, crossing her arms.

"Vhere do you live? And yes you are."

"In a country not found on your maps." She said glaring at him now, "And no I'm not, I'm leaving."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Nien."

"Ja. Ich bin." She said looking at him in the same blank way. She wasn't surprised at all that she had copied his language at all, Germany on the other hand was.

"Hey-a you guys, don't-a fight~!" Italy said finally, "Piccolo ragazza, don't-a you want to stay and play for a little while? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!?"

Rax sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose and brushing a piece of her long white hair that went down mid thigh, out of her face, she had a very bad sinking feeling in her chest...she had taken too long...the way home would be too cold to follow, and that was only if she could open a portal.

Slowly, she nodded, closing her eyes...now was one of those never seen moments when she cried...now being seen, by two complete strangers, but at the moment, the girl couldn't have cared less.

* * *

**_Okay guys, be nice and review! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After three days of hiding in Germany's house, Fax's leg was finally strong enough to be stood on. And as soon as that happened, Germany set to work.

Fax was not pleased to say the least. He had her doing one hundred lunges, followed by laps and then he decided it would be a brilliant idea to make her learn how to handle a gun.

First try, she almost killed the German...unfortunately she missed. Second time she almost got Italy since he decided to run through the target area.

Germany decided that she needed to get over her fear of weapons especially if she was living with Russia. He hadn't asked her anything about her home, not since she started crying when Italy asked her to play.

She was very athletic, despite the lack of muscle on her legs, so she didn't seem to have many problems although she seemed quite out of breath by the end and she had this weird habit of kicking her shoes off before running.

He'd asked her to do it with shoes and she was much slower, so he guessed it was alright, as long as the soles of her feet hardened enough that she wouldn't get hurt.

"My people don't wear shoes." She said looking at him, smiling slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Germany didn't have time to deal with this though...he had to make sure that Japan, Italy, himself and his brother, once he decided to show up, got enough training too...

Speaking of his brother, he saw the man driving down the road ridiculously fast. Fax stopped training and silently crept behind Germany and stared at the albino man as he got out of the car. Fax had never seen a man like that...her people sometimes had white hair, or red eyes, but never the two together. She narrowed her eyes slightly and gripped Germany's pant leg while her hand went to rest on her gun.

She hated the thing...guns had killed so many of her close friends and family...guns had been used to enslave them too...forcing her people to march into the portals...never seen again...

"Yo West! Ze Awesome is back from an awesome party!" The strange looking one shouted to Germany and Fax flinched slightly...she still wasn't used to shouting...her people were used to remaining silent for days...even the babies didn't cry...

The white haired man's eyes landed on Fax as she stood behind his brother. "Hey West...zhere's a kid behind you..."

"Ja I know, zis is Fax..." Germany sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose...

"She's kinda cute..." The weird man whispered, as though Fax couldn't hear him. She looked at him blankly, contemplating her rate of escape if she were to kick him...She decided to do it anyway.

The man gripped his shin as the little girl booked it. Germany sighed while Prussia muttered swears under his breath. Fax stopped across the lawn and crossed her arms and scowled, at least this guy hadn't called her little yet...

"For a little girl she kicks hard..."

Never mind. Fax glared...this guy was going to be a problem...who the hell was he any ways!? Fax turned her head and ducked just as Italy attempted to glomp her. There was another annoying one...she wasn't used to happy people...what with the war and all...

"Um... , can you lemme go?"

"Ah! Okay~!" The Italian released her and she smiled at him slightly.

"Oh yeah...I've been sorta wondering...what's with the curl?" She tilted her head and pointed at the lock of hair. Italy covered the curl.

"U-Um...just-a don't touch it, okay?!" Italy said in a slightly flustered voice. Fax only shrugged, not caring anymore. He didn't want her to know, alright, it wasn't that important...seriously...not important at all...

Sighing slightly, she turned to looked back at Germany and the freaky dude, only to find the freaky guy in front of her, looking down at her. She scowled and got ready for another kick.

"Du nicht darüber nachdenken." He said, "Ze awesome does not vant to get kicked again."

She kicked him anyways, "Vell I don't give a damn vat you vant." Fax growled before she scooted away and out of his reach. Unfortunately, Germany was behind her. Fax soon found herself slung over his shoulder for the eighth time since she had met him.

"Fax, you vill apologize."

With a resigned sigh she spoke, "Dear Mr. Weirdo, I am terribly sorry for the fact that you are incredibly rude and stupid and that I was forced to take immediate action due to you lack of respect for the Epic."

Germany groaned and the weird guy laughed in a very weird way...weirdo~! "Kesesesese..."

"And I will be forced to repeat my actions if you continue to call me in such a demeaning way. I am not little. Simply young." Although neither f the Germans could see it, Italy noticed the large smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, and what's your name anyway?" She asked, propping herself up and looking back at him.

"I am ze Awesome Prussia!"

"Epic is better." And with that she flopped over and laid there. Germany could deal with holding her up...he was the one who picked her up.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Mr. Russia found her again. She didn't struggle, in fact she practically ran to him as soon as she saw him. Walking up the driveway with the three trembling men behind him...she never bothered with their names...

"Mr. Russia!" She shouted happily. She knew he was mad, it was obvious, but she didn't care. She hugged him and smiled happily. There was a dark aura rolling off of him.

Germany made it too late to stop her, he didn't know what Russia would do. To his surprise the aura faded and Russia smiled that creepy innocent smile of his. She pulled away and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for running away. It was irresponsible and ungrateful of me."

"Vhy ze hell is she nice to him?!" Prussia asked his brother. Germany sighed, sending his brother a look, "Because you're already dead."

Russia placed a hand on Fax's head and patted it, she looked up at him tilting her head. The towering man kept smiling, "We go home now, da?"

"Da." Fax nodded taking the tall man's hand. She looked back at the Germans and Italy. They could tell she wasn't exactly happy. She sent them a sad smile as she waved slightly.

Italy waved obliviously until they faded from sight.

"Smart girl." Germany said shaking his head. Prussia looked at him in question, "She vent vith him because she knew zhere vasn't any ozer vay...Russia vould not have stopped until she vas home vith him."

* * *

**_Okay, please review, follow and fav...zat vay zhere vill be even more Epicness~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**~YEARS LATER~**

Fax climbed down the ladder from her window. She wasn't small anymore...she was actually rather tall now, and she had had to chop off her long white hair so now it only went down to her chin.

She stepped away from the ladder and looked around the frozen land around her. Mr. Russia had been kind enough to put it there since over the years she had been in this place, she had always snuck one knew what she was doing...The twit Prussia almost found out, but she dealt with him so he couldn't remember...that had been four - five years ago...

She had managed to avoid him, up until then, since she had left Germany's house with Russia. She walked through the snow as the Russian winter blew all around her. She stopped walking when she reached a part of a forest where there was an old bunker. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, using both hands to flip a huge switch. Soon the lights flickered on and the sound of the generator hummed through the well-insulated building.

The floor was littered in blue-prints, bits of scrap metal, forgotten hats and gloves...a blanket or two, oil rags and much more. She ignored the things already on the ground and walked over to the far side of the building. It was the only wall that wasn't covered in shelves and art work which hid traps and vaults.

She sat at a desk and booted up her computer with a webcam attached. She sighed, grabbing a strange round object. She grabbed a gun of the ground and checked if it was loaded. Nodding to herself, she twisted half of the ball and threw it at the only clear part of her floor. After the item let out a serious of load beeps, a swirling mass of bright green energy burst out in a 2D circle.

She took the webcam and gently threw it into circle. She watched on her computer screen as the webcam emerged on the other side, only it wasn't the other side of the room, it was a completely different world.

She scowled she was greeted with the sight of a volcano. Muttering swear words to herself she pulled the webcam out and watched the portal collapse on its self.

She kicked a screw-driver across the room in frustration. Why couldn't she get it right? Was the design wrong? Not enough power? WHAT?

Why couldn't she be like everyone else in her home? Why couldn't she open a portal to where ever she wanted?!

Still muttering she shut down the computer and she began fiddling with another one of the round balls. It was made of what appeared to be a flawless sphere of steel but as she deactivated it by poking it in three spots, it popped open and inside there was an orb that was the same colour off the portal.

After an hour of making possible adjustments, she gave up, and left, turning the power off and locking the door. She decide to see if Germany and Italy were still home...really, she hadn't seen them since she left and she felt rather guilty.

It didn't take long, although she did stop by to say thank you to China since she had not done that either. She sighed and patted a panda on its head before she strolled to where she knew China's house was she knocked on the door and smiled as China opened the door, "Aru?"

He sounded confused and she knew he didn't recognize her. She sighed before she spoke, "Mr. China, you and I met about six years ago...I've come to apologize for not thanking you and being so rude." She bowed her head as she spoke.

"Oh! You that little girl! I remember you, aru! So cute~!" China said happily. Fax sighed. People still referred to her as that?! "You so tall now, I barely recognized you! You still live with that creepy Russia?"

"Yes sir." She smiled at him softly, and spoke before he could invite her in, "I must be going now, I need to be back before dawn..."

China seemed slightly disappointed, "Aw, okay, you come back any time!"

Fax nodded, smiling at him, "Don't worry...Mr. Russia said that after the next meeting I'd be allowed to leave the country when ever I want."

With that she left thinking about the meeting that was going to be held in the morning.

She arrived at Germany's and walked up to his front door. She hesitantly lifted a hand and knocked. It hadn't been that late when she left Russia's, she hoped Germany was still awake.

The door was opened minutes later by Germany. Fax smiled slightly when she saw recognition in his eyes, "Um hello...I hope I'm not disturbing you...I just came to say hello..."

"No, you aren't bozering any zing, come in." Germany said. He stepped aside and Fax walked in. She glanced around and saw that a few things had changed, but over all not much...to her anyways.

"So, vhy are you out zis late?" Germany asked her. He didn't want a repeat of the events that happened years ago.

"Well...after tomorrow's meeting, Mr. Russia said that I could go anywhere I want...and I was wondering if I could start training again...I haven't been free to run around exactly, so I'm not as fit as I would like to be...I understand if you can't but-"

"HEY VEST! Who're you talking to?" Fax blinked and looked to where she saw Prussia come walking in. Her eyes narrowed. He was so annoying...arrogant and stupid. How is it possible for something as lame as Awesome be better than Epic?

"Hello." She said in a blank voice. He looked at her and she saw no recognition. She almost smirked, but decided to keep a blank face.

"Hi." Prussia said, smirking at her...she was hot...looked a bit young...and familiar, but he would have remembered her... "I'm ze Awesome Prussia."

Fax rolled her eyes, "I don't associate with 'Awesome' people." She said it in a mocking tone.

"Vell, I bet you're already Awesome..." He muttered something that Fax could only just hear, and his smirk grew when he saw her eyes widen. There was no way she could resist his Awesomeness...

Suddenly her eyes went dark and in one fluid movement, she round-housed the albino, sending him crashing into the wall. She bowed her head to Germany in apology before she turned and smirked looking down on Prussia, "Mr. Weirdo, I'm terribly sorry, but if you continue to speak to me in such and insulting and vulgar way, I will be forced to repeat my actions. Pedo."

Prussia's smirk vanished and was replaced by a slightly pained frown as he held his head. Now he recognized her...he had to say, her kicks had gotten harder...

Fax turned to Germany and bowed her head, "Sorry..."

She hadn't been expecting Germany to be almost smiling...she felt rather proud of herself.

"Vhy ze hell did you kick me?" Prussia asked her.

"Because I found what you said extremely offensive!" And what exactly was it that he said? _Vell, I bet you're already Awesome...in ze bedroom._

"Vat?"

"VAT ZE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" She shouted, almost kicking him again, "Not only did you think I'd do that sort of thing, but you also said I was something as bad as Awesome!"

She added that last bit because she couldn't stand how serious she sounded...she missed the old days...when she was always happy...she frowned slightly when she noticed the time on the clock, "Sorry, Mr. Germany, but the Epic needs to leave before Mr. Russia pulls out his pipe again..."

Germany nodded, "Ja, I'll see you tomorrow, after ze meeting."

"Yes sir." Fax said, bowing her head.

"Vat? Vest! Vhy ze hell is she coming back?!" Prussia asked loudly, looking at her and then his brother.

Fax slipped out, leaving the two to argue.

"Because, she asked. I am zinking she vill help Italy viz his training." Germany said, "And somevone needs to keep an eye on you."

* * *

_**Please review, criticism is welcomed with open Reesian arms! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Terrific. Absolutely terrific. Fax rolled her eyes as she was dragged into the meeting room and pulled to a seat next to the man she had begun to see as her adoptive father. Her real parents were most likely dead by now...

"Mr. Russia? Are you sure its alright for me to be here? This is for the other countries..."

"Of course it is, you are my guest, da?" Russia smiled at her and smiled. Fax smiled faintly and nodded before falling silent. Other countries started to file into the room. First there was a tan guy with green eyes and brown hair who was followed by a guy that Fax thought looked a lot like Italy, only way grumpier.

The teen watched in interest as more people came in. A man with wavy blond hair that reeked of cologne waltzed in, arguing with a man with thick eyebrows. They sat down across the table from her and her 'father'.

Her eyes looked around excitedly from one person to another. She was paying more attention to them than they her, but hey, she had only seen or spoken to Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and those trembling guys for years!

Really, she was terrified of all these people...

She snapped her head towards the door when she heard Italy's loud and cheerful voice, and a small smile played across her lips. A familiar face...

Soon Italy and Germany, as well as that dumbass Prussia sat down nearby, the Italian waving at her excitedly. She would have waved back, but she could feel that scary evil aura that rolled off the tall Russian behind her and she thought better of it. Although today was the day that she was gaining her freedom, she knew that Russia would still disapprove of anyone talking to her, even looking in her direction really...just like her father and brother...and Miles...

A quite guy with a pure white panda sat down next to her and sat with his head bowed and a sad, lonely look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent...talking would draw attention to herself...she didn't like people...there were too many here...

This whole room reminded Fax too much of an over-decorated hiding base that her people all rushed into after the Scanters came. Hundreds of people all crammed into on huge room.

A few people cast questioning glances towards the teen, but most dared not look in Russia's direction.

The room was thundering with the sounds of all the voices as the countries began to chatter away. It seemed that they were all only waiting for one last person.

And then that person came. The doors flew open and a guy burst in, "YO SUP DUDES!"

Fax physically flinched...she still wasn't used to loud noises...her people were always quiet...since the Scanters came...

Her world had always been peaceful, with only one land mass on it, her home...there were no strangers there...except for one...and that stranger...killed them all...

She closed her eyes and leaned closer to Russia.

"OKAY DUDES! FIRST THING TODAY IS...MEET MY BUDDY TYPHRA!" Fax snapped her eyes opened and looked over towards the end of the table furthest from on the on that she sat at. The loud guy had his arm around the shoulder of a girl who looked as though she wanted to go back to sleep.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UUUPPPP." The girl randomly yelled before falling to the ground.

Fax tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, much like the other countries who actually gave a damn.

"See?! She's great! A little bit tired, but that's cause we were gaming all night!" The guy said, slightly quieter than before.

Fax hoped that Russia wouldn't do something like that...she didn't need to be introduced and thrown into the spotlight.

Unfortunately, she should have known better. "My little girl is better than yours."

Fax sank down into her chair and hoped she wasn't beet red. But of course, she was.

Countries all turned and looked at her. She looked down at her hands and avoided eye contact.

"Speaking of which, my little girl will be coming out to play, I want you all to be very nice to her. You can do that, da?" Russia asked, looking at everyone as he placed a hand on her head.

A few flinched, picturing him rip her head of or something, but the girl looked up and smiled softly at him. She turned to face them all, still smiling, although it was shyer, "Eamus amici!"

_Let's be friends._

The meeting continued on, the other girl, Typhra spent the entire time sleeping on the floor, America babbled on and the two weird guys across from her actually got into a fist fight!

She shrank back into her chair and clenched her fists. Violence, she hated violence...there had been too much of it in her childhood.

As soon as the meeting was over, the other countries started to leave, most of them giving her a wide berth. she didn't mind though...it was better than them crowding her.

"Mr. Russia, may I go speak to Mr. Germany?" Fax asked, looking up at Russia with wide green eyes.

"Of course, but don't be too late...you wouldn't want to be out in the night, da?"

"Da!" She said before she darted through the thick crowd with skill...she remembered when she was a child how she would run away from her brother while they walked through the city...

"Excuse me, pardon me!" She called as she finally escaped the throng, just to see Germany and Italy slipping out.

Everyone was heading there...and she knew she would loose them...so se did the only thing she could. Pointing to a random country she put on a terrified face, "HEY! THAT GUY HAS A BOMB!"

Everyone stopped and looked towards where she was pointing. Within a second the girl was zipping through the crowd and burst out onto the street.

"HEY! MR. GERMANY!" She shouted as loud as she could, seeing as they were far down the street. The man stopped, thinking he had heard someone calling him. As he turned, he spotted Fax as she ran towards him.

His brother began to mutter darkly.

The German stopped and let the teen catch up with him. Italy looked at her in slight confusion for a brief moment before it clicked in his mind, "Oh hey, its-a that cute little girl~! Only she isn't little anymore!"

Fax chuckled lightly at Italy's comment, "Ciao, il suo bello rivederti!" she then turned to the blond man, "So, is it alright if I train with you?"

The girl worried about being rude, and she wanted to make sure it was still okay.

"Ja." Germany said and they continued walking.

Italy walked beside her happily chattering away, "Ve~! So, where-a did you learn Italian?"

"Hm? No where. My people catch bits and pieces and it helps that there are a lot of similarities between Italian and Latin."

"Oh yeah, my grandpa Rome spoke Latin!" Italy said in his happy voice, but Fax sensed a part of her burst out into laughter.

Fax had a secret and that secret made her weird and to most people, crazy. Especially when her secret talked to her...

In her head.

_Oh! So this is one of Rome's cute little boys..._


End file.
